


墜落是上升的過程

by SleepyCode



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Sex Worker
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:29:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyCode/pseuds/SleepyCode
Summary: 他們最親密的關係也是最私密的關係，是家人也是愛人。他們在清醒世界中墜落。墜落。直至沾染世俗的污穢。但他們的靈魂又是如純粹以至於容得下不被允許的愛，他們在糾纏中上升。上升。直至叩響聖潔的大門。他們會共渡天堂還是共墜地獄？
Relationships: Yook Dong-chan/Yook Dong-sik, 陸東燦/陸東植
Kudos: 3





	墜落是上升的過程

陸東燦看到陸東植也坐在餐桌邊，感到驚喜和與意外。沉寂的心甦醒後快速地跳動起來。感謝畢業日，他想。

他已經好久沒在家裡見過陸東植了。

陸東植很少回家。在陸東燦童年的時候還經常見到哥哥，他越長大，哥哥留在家的時間就越少。家裡人也不大願意提起陸東植。

不過陸東植總不會錯過關於弟弟的重要日子。好吧，單方面的。近幾年兩人關係不怎麼好，陸東植有兩年簡直銷聲匿跡，根本沒有出現過。

「哎唷，東燦回來了，快坐下快坐下。就等你這個主角呢。」母親拉著他在父親的身邊坐下，他卻注意到遠遠縮在一旁的視線。陸東植羞怯的對他露出一個笑容，隨即又低下頭不敢去看陸東燦。

陸東燦想說什麼，可能是想對哥哥打個招呼，但是他沒機會說。今天是陸東燦大學畢業的日子，他處於話題的中心點，整個聚餐都忙於應付聒噪的家人。

陸東燦覺得他的哥哥總是游離在氣氛之外，就像是家庭的溫暖從來沒有籠罩在他的身上一樣。陸東燦偷偷看了哥哥好幾次，陸東植注意到了，卻還是一言不發，低著頭默默喝酒。

陸東植的位置是在另一張拼著的圓桌旁，分開的桌子像是他和家庭的分界線。陸東植安安靜靜的坐著，彷彿他就屬於在這——處於陰影之中。

陸東植一個人喝了很多酒，離開時的腳步已經是飄的，是搖搖欲墜的樹葉，是脆弱易碎的玻璃。

陸東燦擔心，怎麼能放任喝醉的野貓到處亂跑？哥哥藏於羞赧外表下的媚態盡顯，定會被不知名的傢伙們拐走，肆意踐踏後再像丟棄破布娃娃一樣隨意扔掉。他立刻跟上去扶著陸東植，轉頭就說要送哥哥回家。

「你送那種人回家幹什麼。陸東燦，你要是變成他那樣子，我一定打斷你的腿！」父親拍桌。

陸東植突然顫抖起來——酒精使他比平時更加敏感，若是在平常，他知道理虧，只會低低的應下。陸東燦看不清他的表情，焦慮與恐懼隔著布料從他們肢體相接的地方傳來，陸東燦只好趕快扶著人往外走。

聲後又傳來母親的聲音。「東植啊，不要在意，會長喝多了，不知道自己在說什麼。」接著又好聲好氣地勸父親，「在孩子面前說這個幹什麼？不是說好了不提的嗎。」

陸東植一直以來維持在表面的盔甲出現了裂痕，苦澀從絲絲縷縷的縫隙中飄出來，染了陸東燦滿身。

「⋯⋯東燦，我可以自己回去的。」出了店門，陸東植才和陸東燦說了見面的第一句話。「你這樣做他們會擔心。」他低聲說。

陸東燦怎麼會不知道哥哥在想什麼。即使家人遮遮掩掩，他還是在十七歲那年知道了哥哥的職業。現在想來，那消息大概是故意給他聽到的，家人不想讓自己和男妓走的太近。

陸東燦下意識就覺得髒，覺得噁心。甚至和陸東植鬧，見到哥哥也不肯和他講話。陸東植一開始沒反應過來，後來就明白是弟弟知道了他的事情。是了，誰能接受自己哥哥是個婊子？

陸東植這麼多年頂著家人的厭惡與不屑往家跑到理由就是這個捧在心尖上的弟弟。知道陸東燦不想見到他後，他越發不敢回家了。實在想的很，就在過年的時候腆著臉回來看一眼。

陸東燦躲他，陸東植一直在騙自己說沒關係的，陸東燦也只是一個普通人，有這樣的反應不奇怪。可是說再多謊話，還是騙不過自己的真心，他打心底認為陸東燦是和別人不同的。

陸東植並不想缺席任何一個有關陸東燦的重要日子。不為了弟弟，也為了自己。陸東燦像是他的一部分，讓他感到歡愉，感到世間美好的部分。

足以成為他在污俗世間拼命存活的理由，不過這個理由擯棄他很久了。陸東植對自己的選擇一直都沒有愧疚感，可是當陸東燦明顯疏離他之後，陸東植陷入了自我懷疑，到底該不該繼續。

「哥。」陸東燦沒有鬆手。「我送你回去。」

陸東植終於肯抬起頭看陸東燦，漂亮的臉上有著明顯的淚痕。他看了弟弟一會兒，眼裡的氤氳又變成一直下淌的水。「不⋯⋯不。別這樣。」他拒絕道，推開陸東燦的攙扶，跌跌撞撞地向前走。

陸東燦的無力感好比在水裡呼吸。不知所措，身體卻比思維先做出反應，從背後抱住逃離的陸東植不敢鬆手。陸東植嚇了一跳，隨即開始掙扎，可他哪裡有力氣，不過是以卵擊石。陸東燦意識到之後就不動了，低聲喊著陸東燦的名字求他讓自己走。「別碰我了，東燦⋯⋯讓我走就好⋯⋯我以後不會再出現了。對不起。」他頭昏腦脹，只剩下一個清晰無比的念頭——他的弟弟總歸是討厭他的。

陸東燦沒想過陸東植會怕成這樣。這一切都是他造成的，是他當初知道哥哥職業後的反應過度將對方隔絕出自己的生活並要求他不再回來。陸東燦後悔了。他不能再放任事態發展下去了，尤其是他清楚哥哥沒做錯任何事的時候。他才是該道歉的人。

「我很想你。」陸東燦說，「對不起。」他把頭抵在陸東植的肩膀上。

意外的是陸東植的顫抖和掙扎在他說完話之後慢慢平復了，最後只剩下聳動的肩膀和滴落在陸東燦手背的淚水。

「為什麼說這個，你不是討厭我嗎。」陸東植抽泣。「你好幾年不肯和我講話。一直無視我，也不叫我哥哥。」

確實是討厭過、憤怒過、恨過。陸東燦剛剛知道這件事的時候覺得胸腔裡好像有火山爆發，他感受到背叛，又感到羞恥和憤怒。這帶有恥辱的信息量衝擊了他的腦海，他溫潤的哥哥是萬人騎的婊子，換做誰都很難接受。

他想對陸東植大喊大叫好好發洩一通，但是陸東植的一直以來的愛是最柔韌靈活的絲網，死死糾纏住他鋒利的刀鋒。所有傷人的話語在對上哥哥清澈見底的眸子已經胎死腹中，陸東燦氣極，又說不出話，情緒在見到陸東植那一刻高高捲起，接著用力落下拍打在他身體的每一個地方。

與陸東植的見面成了煎熬。陸東植哪知道他心中的狂風怒濤，還是和往常一樣與他說話對他笑。陸東燦被各種無以名狀的情緒折磨到要瘋。最後是陸東燦先認輸，他開始逃避，讓結尾在無聲中消散沉寂，倒也能保存下以前的美好回憶。

「我以為你恨我。 你怎麼會不恨我，哥哥就是所有人都看不起的婊子。」陸東植聲音輕輕的，輕到讓話語聽起來不像是控訴，倒是像小貓撓人。

陸東燦將頭抵在對方的肩膀，淡淡的脂粉香氣混合著酒氣撞進鼻腔，他悶聲道：「⋯⋯別這樣說。」陸東燦不敢否認，因為他真的有過這個想法。可現在不是了，現在他只是不懂怎麼面對面對他的哥哥。

陸東植早就習慣了親暱的動作，可對象是他的弟弟，又偏生出幾分陌生。陸東植沒有回應，順從的讓他抱著。或許是當弟弟喝醉了撒酒瘋，或許是享受著片刻的溫情。就像是聖潔終於肯垂憐他，施捨般環繞住他。

但是他怕。

陸東植的聲音聽起來像打碎後的玻璃，破碎到無法修補。「陸東燦，你酒醒了還不後悔死啊。碰我這樣的人。」陸東植停頓，「很髒。」

陸東燦突然講不出話了，心臟像被攥緊般疼痛，連呼吸都窒住。

陸東植是赤裸裸地在他面前拆開自己最後一層偽裝，讓陸東燦好好看他腐敗不堪的內裡，告訴他快放手，我怎麼會值得你的愛。

陸東燦顫抖著聲線道歉，「不是、不是⋯⋯我跟你一樣。哥由始至終都沒做錯過什麼。對不起、對不起。」話語是蒼白無力的。陸東燦意識到這一點，無論再說什麼也改變不了事實。他鬆開陸東植，去擦對方的淚水。他好笨拙，沒找到紙巾，就用衣袖一點一點的印掉哥哥臉上的小水珠。

陸東植真的忍不住了，撲到陸東燦懷裡大哭，哭到上氣不接下氣，像是要把這幾年的委屈都哭出來，上天是不是終於憐憫他這個罪人，所以才實現了他的祈求，讓他的光重新回來接納他。

陸東燦輕拍著他的後背讓試圖讓哥哥好受點。他感到撕心裂肺的疼痛，壓抑又悲傷的情緒環繞著他們，陸東燦的臉上也是一片濕潤。

陸東植哭了很久，最後靠在弟弟的懷裡平復下來。陸東燦的衣服被他浸濕一大片，不過沒人在意。陸東燦在陸東植鬆開他之後就去牽對方的手，指腹在哥哥的手背上細細摩挲。

沒有人說話，氣氛卻柔和到一塌糊塗。

陸東植在很久以前用過同樣的動作安慰怕黑睡不著的弟弟，告訴對方自己一直在這裏，握住的手讓陸東燦安心。現在他們的角色調轉，陸東植很快被安撫下來。

陸東燦牽著哥哥上了計程車，他們看起來像是一對感情很要好的兄弟。陸東植清醒了許多，只是身體軟綿綿的使不上勁，說了地址之後就靠在車窗邊闔眼休息。

陸東燦坐在另一邊，聚餐的時候他只敢偷偷地看哥哥，現在沒有了約束，他才敢肆無忌憚盯著人看。車窗外的霓虹色彩不斷變幻，總會有些灑在陸東植臉上，勾勒出他溫順乖巧的輪廓。哥哥真的很漂亮，他心想。哥哥閉著眼睛時是人畜無害的綿羊，睜開眼睛時又成為風情萬種的狐狸。

陸東植的捲髮有點長了，稍稍的蓋住了脖頸，但是陸東燦還是注意到在那之間散亂的暗紅色印子。

陸東植快要睡著，頭隨著車子的顛覆嗑在玻璃上他也沒多大反應。陸東植帶著哭完後的疲憊，加上酒氣又隨著漫長的車程湧上頭，睏到迷迷糊糊。陸東燦看不過眼，挪過去陸東植身邊，讓陸東植靠到自己肩膀上睡。

陸東植舒服地睡過去，陸東燦忍不住伸手去碰了碰他長長的捲髮，也觸碰了遮擋在下面的皮膚。光滑溫熱的觸感，比他想象中更要誘人。

陸東植的眼角還泛著紅，哭得那樣厲害，明天怕不是要腫。陸東燦不敢想像他推開陸東植那段時間，對方是有多委屈。

陸東燦對哥哥的感情早在長久的逃避中瀰漫到四處都是，成為他心頭散不盡的迷霧。感情像是分裂成兩半，唾棄陸東植的作為，又止不住思念陸東植的陪伴。

他的思維空間是一片空地，對哥哥的情緒在這裏滋長。尖銳傷人的情緒是荊棘，愛是深埋著的種子。荊棘會被時間磨平，種子在夾縫裡悄然滋長，愧疚是最初的灌溉原料。愛溫和地長成了一棵樹，葉子是他們這些年的回憶。

樹撐滿了他的胸腔，擠壓住他的肺部，他常常被壓的喘不過氣來。迷惘中陸東燦開始思考最根本的原因，為什麼他們會走到這一步。才發現自己一直被世俗的觀念牽著走，若陸東植做的是其他職業，他根本不會憎惡成這樣，這些感情不是由他心底產生的，而是被傳統觀念影響下帶出的。性工作者被默認為下流的產物，人們甚至未見過從事其行業的人已經將他們歸類為最底層的骯髒，隨意踐踏這他們的尊嚴，稱呼他們是低人一等的洩欲生物。

可事實不是那樣。陸東植是那樣體面的一個人。永遠都是那個和和氣氣的樣子，就算是家人用著視而不見的態度對他，他都還能溫和地回應。就算是陸東燦的態度突然轉變也沒生過氣，而是應許他的願望離開。根本不是傳聞中的不知廉恥的爛人。

其實也只是個職業，陸東燦想。和所有的人一樣，用自己的勞動技能換取報酬。有需求才有市場，為何人們渴求著性的同時又要去否定為他們帶來歡愉的人。這根本就說不通。

陸東燦驚覺自己錯的離譜，明明什麼都不知道，卻也像俗人般去踐踏那個愛著的人。

他偷偷去打聽了陸東植工作的地方。

他見到哥哥化了妝，嘴唇紅紅的，白襯衣隨意紮進褲子裡，清純又勾人，很快就被一個西裝革履的瘦高男人擁在懷裡帶走了。陸東植的樣子很容易激起人的馴服慾，即使他不做這一行，想操他的人依舊能多到坐滿他家的店。

陸東植有時候會帶上假髮穿女裝，屬於男性身軀的肌肉將小巧的衣服繃的很緊，短裙下面露出有著漂亮線條的大腿。明明一眼看過去就知道是個男性，可這樣的陸東植實在太漂亮了，比街上大部分的女人都漂亮。

陸東植是天生的妓，他混的如魚得水。其實他不出來站也有熟客一直養著他，但是他喜歡這樣做。他喜歡用那雙濕漉漉的鹿眼勾走別人的魂，然後在釣到新獵物的時候露出得逞的笑。他是風月場上的捕食者，他有的是技巧讓人在他身下死個千百遍。

陸東燦見過一次後就忘不了這樣的哥哥。漂亮又自信，用意氣風發形容絕不為過。怎麼會讓人心生厭惡呢？只有沒見過陸東植工作的人才敢指著他罵髒婊子，見到本人時倒是再也說不出侮辱的話了。

他們關係鬧的很僵，陸東燦很久沒有在家裡見到哥哥了。他猜想是陸東植不敢回來。陸東植真的很愛他，也很懂他，總是那樣無條件的滿足他的想法。

令人心碎的付出。

他開始想念他的哥哥。陸東植不回來，他按耐不住去了對方工作的地方好多次。也不敢走上前去，只敢遠遠地看著。漸漸的那念想開始在夢中出現。他夢遺的對象是陸東植，這才意識到自己混跡於風月區域時早染了一身的情慾。之後的夢境狂放又大膽，哥哥時常流連於其中，同他將那些離經叛道之事做的淋漓盡致。 

這太超過了，但他放任妄想繼續延伸。有時候陸東燦會偷偷地想，他的哥哥這一次會不會繼續包容他。

他的愛在時間裡長得鬱鬱蔥蔥，根莖深深扎進骨肉中。澆灌的原料早已混進許多少年人的不潔慾望，結出的果實成為了禁忌之果，伊甸園之蛇不住在他耳邊低語誘惑他去嘗一口滋味。他想要得要原諒後再把陸東植拆食落腹。上帝啊，保佑陸東植還愛著他。

陸東燦在車程中一直對著哥哥胡思亂想，想陸東植能否接受自己早已變質的愛。時間在糾纏如同毛線球一般的思緒裡過的很快。出租車開到了目的地，陸東燦輕輕拍醒陸東植，在陸東植緩緩坐起來的時候才覺得半邊身子被壓的發麻。

陸東植揉揉眼睛，將模糊的畫面重新拼揍起來，才發現自己是壓在陸東燦身上睡的。他有點不好意思，對陸東燦笑了笑。

「送到樓下就夠了，東燦先回去吧。」陸東植說。他搞不懂為什麼事情會變成這樣，但是他更不希望陸東燦後悔現在的每一件事。他的男孩長大了，他早就搞不懂對方在想什麼。對方逃避了自己幾年，他們之間的裂縫會這樣輕巧的修補上嗎？陸東燦不再抗拒是個好開始，他索求更多看起來是貪得無厭。這就夠了，陸東植懂得循序漸進的道理。 

「不要。」陸東燦發出像小狗一樣的嗚咽聲，乖巧的樣子和以前那個愛纏著哥哥的小男孩別無二致。「我說了送哥哥回家的，他現在明明還沒到。」陸東燦不願意輕易結束他們的相處時間，陸東植躲，他偏偏要追上去。陸家人的雙眼都有魔力，正如陸東燦抵抗不了哥哥的眼神一樣，陸東植對著弟弟的眼睛說不出半個不字。

最後陸東植被陸東燦半攙扶半摟抱給送上了樓。

見陸東燦沒有要走的意思，陸東植便問他：「你今晚要住下來嗎？」問完又怕是自作多情，他偷偷瞥了眼弟弟，忐忑不安地捏著衣角。

其實陸東植不問，陸東燦也會想辦法留下的。「要。」他想更多地觸碰陸東植，那種若即若離的吸引感出現，他站在倫理道德的邊界猶豫是否真的要繼續。

夜晚的人特別容易情緒化，或者說是酒精的作用，陸東植突然感覺很愉悅。拋開糟糕的記憶，一切像是回到陸東燦十七歲之前。陸東植無數次幻想過他們和解的那天，兩人之間的隔閡全部消失，再次成為對方生命中的一部分。就像是今晚一樣。

陸東植讓陸東燦四處轉轉，其實這個房子不大，也沒什麼好看的。他不知道該說些什麼，迷迷糊糊覺得自己睏到立馬要睡倒過去，神經卻瘋狂叫囂著讓夜晚延續下去。陸東植也不捨得讓這個他盼望著的、不知有幾分真實的夜晚過早結束，跟陸東燦說他先去洗個澡讓自己清醒過來。

陸東燦打量著他哥哥的住處。陸東植應該很少在這裏住，雖然東西一應俱全，但是大多都蒙了灰。

陸東植收集了很多刑偵推理的電影和小說，放滿了客廳的架子。陸東植喜歡沖印照片，擺得到處都是，桌子上書架上已經有好幾個相框，牆上也掛了很多。最顯眼的地方是一張全家福，有著小時候的陸東植和他已過世的媽媽。關乎家的回憶幾乎都被他保留在這個小小的空間裡。

陸東植書桌上照片的全都倒扣著，陸東燦好奇地拿起來看，發現藏著的每一張照片都有著他的樣子。他雙手有些顫抖了。

每一個角落都充斥著陸東植曾經的生活。當一切逐漸消失的時候，回憶會變成最傷人的武器。不過陸東植一定經常翻看它們，這些照片半粒灰塵都沒有。大概是不想被傷的太深，陸東植不怎麼回來這個地方。

陸東燦聽到浴室門開的聲音。陸東植看到桌子上被立起來的照片就知道陸東燦發現了他的心思，他臉很紅，不知道是被熱氣蒸的還是羞的。

「要去洗澡嗎，我拿衣服給你。」陸東植先打破朦朧的氣氛。陸東燦和哥哥的體型差不多，所以衣服大小都很合適。

到處都充斥著陸東植的氣味。陸東燦試圖在冷水下冷靜下來，但是作用不大。他心跳很快，原本因為陸東植對自己的感情一直規規矩矩在那條線後面。那些照片⋯⋯他覺得可能是自己多想，但他無法停止這個想法。

他洗完的時候陸東植已經躺上床了，留著一盞昏黃的小夜燈。陸東燦還是像以前一樣鑽入哥哥的被窩，侵入陸東植的私人領地。陸東植轉過身，用氣音問他：「要不要關燈？還怕黑嗎？」

「不怕了。」他也學陸東植的樣子用氣音說。

陸東植關了燈，籠罩著他們的光消失了，不過溫暖的感覺保留了下來。

「晚安。」陸東植說。

「哥也晚安。」

陸東燦睡不著。他的思維像一個放映廳，夢中的畫面投影的清清楚楚，他像看電影一般看著自己的夢、那些背德妄想。畫面轉接到今天，展現著那樣鮮活真實的陸東植，最後以那個在昏黃燈光下、穿著柔軟T恤的陸東植作為結尾。

那是一個由上自下的特寫鏡頭，他先是對上陸東植那雙溫潤的眸子；接著是他一開一合的嘴唇，唇縫間窺到他的舌齒，水潤的、做著邀請姿態；鏡頭再往下，是陸東植纖細的脖頸，小小的痣隨著上下滑動的喉結跳動，還帶著斑駁的愛痕。「要不要做？」陸東植輕輕問他，帶著撩人的尾音。

不行了，怎麼可能睡得著。一閉上眼睛開始自動放映腦內電影，睜眼又對上哥哥的睡顏，真是要瘋了。

陸東植也沒睡著，他不捨得就這樣完結今天，他想時間永遠停止在此刻。

然後他感覺陸東燦往他身邊靠，「哥，我睡不著。」

「我也是。」

窗簾很薄，光透進來，視覺像是加上了昏暗的藍色濾鏡，模糊但足夠看清身邊人。陸東燦眼睛亮亮的，安靜地看著哥哥。

不知道是誰先吻上誰。本來只是一個安慰性質的吻，試圖平撫兩人躁動不安的心情。分開後又覺得不夠，再次吻上對方，他們在界線的邊緣拉扯，綿延的糾纏是不可言喻。

他們不住地接吻，唇齒間的糾纏逐漸演變成互相撫慰，去觸碰對方的每一寸肌膚。

這不同與陸東燦的任何一個幻想，他們做的很安靜。他第一次知道做愛也能這麼安靜。

前戲大部分都是陸東植引領著弟弟做的。他帶著陸東燦的手撫過自己身上的每一個敏感點，因為那些溫潤的觸摸發出低低的喘息。

沒人說話。就像呼吸一樣自然，最原始的本能引領他們登上極樂。

陸東植真的很容易哭，在陸東燦填滿他的時候忍不住又哭了。陸東燦以為弄疼他，嚇到不敢繼續，把人抱在懷裡輕輕哄著。

其實也不是疼，他剛才有好好給自己擴張。他只是覺得自己再次成為了一個完整的人，失去的那部分又回來了，像是自我的交融，補全了殘缺的靈魂。

陸東植把眼淚蹭到弟弟身上。本來想扯出一個笑把事情帶過去，又覺得太輕佻。

算了，不想了。他親親弟弟的耳垂說可以了，讓陸東燦來做。

這是綿長又溫暖的性愛，如果非要形容的話。情感的交流大過於感官的刺激，他們索取又奉獻，無止境的索取對方的愛，又急著將自己的真心全部給對方。

如果真的有神存在的話，陸東燦的確要感謝祂恩賜的夜晚，讓倫理道德都變得無謂，只剩下最聖潔的情感。此刻他是虔誠的信徒，祈求多幾個這樣的夜。

他迷失在這裏，輕輕的咬合已經品嚐到伊甸園果實四濺的汁水，於是更加深入的嘗試，好奇餘下的甘美滋味。

急促的呼吸。交合的水聲。清冽的空氣濃稠起來，最後他們十指相扣著高潮。

不只是生理上的，也是心理上的。瞬間的失神像是觸碰到了天堂，眼前只有一片純白。餘韻退去的時候他們又開始接吻來延長墜下的時間。

第一次只是小心翼翼地試探底線。

食髓知味的兩人不會就此讓夜晚輕易地完結。

那些共同的妄想在情感的交流後坦坦蕩蕩地顯露出來。他們互相宣洩著情緒，誓要把承受過的傷痛轉換成至高的愉悅。

陸東燦分不清是夢境還是真實了，所有的畫面都交融在一起。瘋狂且糜爛。想過的，沒想過的。

_ 開端。發展。高潮。結局。尾聲。 _

做到最後連身經百戰的陸東植都覺得腰酸，床單早就一片凌亂，沾滿了體液。他們陷入在柔軟的床裡，不去想黎明以後重新浮現出來的條條框框，昏昏沈沈地依偎著對方睡去。

\---

陸東燦先醒過來的。天才矇矇亮，他也不知道為什麼會這麼早醒來，感覺只睡了幾個小時，身體有些酸軟，還帶著些許宿醉的頭痛。

哥哥躺在他身邊，靠的很近，甚至能感受到對方溫熱的鼻息。昨夜的瘋狂殘留在陸東植身上，原先的痕跡都被陸東燦覆蓋了，還多了很多，看樣子要好幾天才能消下去。陸東燦故意的。連乳頭邊的牙印都沒有完全消失。在陸東植的腿間還有黏黏糊糊、來不及清理的液體。

這就有必要提一下了，陸東燦表示。本來他有戴套的，但是在陸東燦在喘息間叫了聲東植後，他哥就興奮到不行，雙腿纏著陸東燦的腰說我要你內射我——

_ 天。這個畫面。 _

陸東燦不知道哥哥還要睡多久，看樣子一時半會也醒不來。陸東植的睡顏平靜又美好，他靜靜的看了一會兒，手指撥弄著對方的捲髮。

只將這個畫面刻在腦海裡遠遠不夠，他偷偷地拍了照。想著之後去把照片洗出來。

打開手機的時候陸東燦看到一堆未接電話和短信，全都來自他的家人。陸東燦心想有必要嗎。他隨手划過大串的信息，怎麼還有擔心陸東植喝醉後帶他去紅燈區嫖娼的？

陸東燦失笑。這⋯⋯紅燈區倒沒去，不過他真的睡了哥哥。也算是擔心的對。他的家人大概是怎麼也想不到，本意想讓陸東燦成年後減少與陸東植的交集，卻弄巧成拙建立起更親密的關係。

陸東燦起身去沖澡，想著陸東植睡這麼沉的話他等下大概可以連早餐都做完。結果回來的時候陸東植已經醒了，裹著被子神情複雜的看著弟弟。陸東植也頭痛，昨晚他們像瘋子一樣在對方身上發洩原始骯髒的慾望，他不想承認這是他這麼久以來度過的最棒的夜晚。帶著愛進行的性行為確實會使人失去神智。

陸東植的嗓音是使用過度的沙啞，「我們昨天喝的真是很多。如果你想忘記的話⋯⋯」

誰都知道他們清醒得很，酒精他媽的是個爛藉口。每一個細節都在陸東燦腦子裡印的清清楚楚。

「為什麼要忘記這麼美好的事情啊哥。」陸東燦靠在門邊擦著頭髮，有些委屈又有些不滿地扁嘴。

這傢伙⋯⋯陸東植愣神，一下子被弟弟連同被子抱在懷裡。陸東燦對他撒嬌，「哥哥做的真的好好，啊，好羨慕哥哥的客人。」

到陸東植語塞，又開始臉紅，連耳朵都熟透了。說實話，他這個時候倒不覺得自己的技巧是驕傲了，反而很害羞。「胡說什麼，你不覺得⋯⋯」「覺得什麼，髒嗎？對哥抱有性幻想的人能乾淨到哪裡去。」陸東燦在他耳邊吃吃地笑。

陸東植其實沒想越界到這個地步。他曾經許願說他可以用一切方式去挽回他們之間的破碎，唯獨沒有考慮過性。和弟弟做愛發生的過於自然，他甚至連該有的抗拒都失去，下意識地就去迎合對方的想法。充滿情肉的交流是他最熟悉的溝通，愛意發酵到散發出蜂蜜的香甜氣味。做妓久了，他也懂得分辨在情愛之事中話語的真假。昨晚就清楚陸東燦絕不是一時興起想玩場酒後亂性。

陸東燦見他哥哥害羞到縮進被子裡，便揉揉對方的頭髮說：「哥餓不餓，我去做點吃的。」

縮在被子裡的人短促地應了一聲。

陸東燦離開後陸東植才從床上爬起來，摸索了件衣服穿。他要瘋了，身體快要散架，好累，不想思考。

白濁的液體隨著動作在他股間流下，想到自己還放浪的將弟弟的精液含了一晚上就羞的不行。明明陸東植不是這種害羞的人，取悅客人的時候什麼騷活沒做過啊。陸東植趕快到浴室清理。對上鏡子的時候才發現陸東燦著實給他留下了很多痕跡，明顯得要命，還是不容易消散的那種。陸東燦在床上佔有慾這麼強的嗎？陸東植嘆氣，這下好幾天不用開工。

他們一起享用早餐。陸東植很久沒有過這種日子了。乾淨且讓人安心。兩兄弟隨口扯著些話題，聊起那些對方不曾參與在其中的時日。

陸東燦主動提起自己的感情。他確定了陸東植不反感之後就徹底放開了。陸東燦不再是以前怯生生的小男孩了，有了很多自己的看法，這是好事，陸東植想。可陸東燦開口就說起自己有過的不潔幻想，毫不避諱地去承認兄弟間不倫情愛。

得了，陸東燦是要坐實了那背德的罪名。他就是要自願跳入泥潭沾染污穢，要像他哥哥一樣被世俗擯棄，他要墜落到陸東植所在的地方。他們之間的連接將成為綑綁住他們的枷鎖，陸東燦把鑰匙丟掉說要和親愛的哥哥共沈淪。誰知道他的弟弟在想什麼呢。 

不過也不算太壞，至少陸東燦這次不會再離開了。陸東植想。


End file.
